Locked
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: Harry awakes to find that he cannot move or talk, and finds out he has been pronounced brain dead…..
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Locked**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: ** Harry awakes to find that he cannot move or talk, and finds out he has been pronounced brain dead…..

_I'm so tired. Where am I? Why won't my eyes open? Wait I know this place, smell of disinfectant, I'm in the infirmary. Why am I in the infirmary? What was I doing?_

_I remember the battle with Voldemort, I remember so many dying, so many I could not save, but then what happened?_

_I hear nothing. It must be late at night. People are sleeping. I think I can hear people talking in the distance, what are they saying. They sounds so far away. The voices are moving closer, I can hear them better._

"Molly, he's just not getting better. It has been 6 months, maybe it is time." _That's McGonagall's voice, who is she talking about? Six months, no one has been sick for the past six months, what's going on?_

"Minerva, he's just a boy, how can you say that. Harry saved us, and now, now you just want to turn away from him?"_ They are talking about ME? Wait what's going on?_

_Six months?_

"The boy lost too much blood and his spine was broken. Had he been brought straight here, he would have been just fine, but no one found him amongst the battle for over a day, the fact that he was alive at all is a miracle. But I think it is time to accept that he is never going to wake, let Pomfery give him the potion to allow him to peacefully leave us.

_WHAT? DON'T LET ME DIE! I'M STILL HERE! Please someone, ANYONE, please. _

_Why can't I move? Why won't my body move? PLEASE MOVE!_

"I wouldn't do that"_ who is that? Sounds out of breath, Snape? But, but I saw him die?_

"Severus, what?" _McGonagall does not sound very happy._

"I heard him, he's still in there. Look, a tear."_ Someone is touching my cheek._

"I knew he would n- us- you wanted-I just-." _Stay awake, what is Mrs. Weasley saying? No don't go to sleep now. So tired._

"Harry, I need you- Focus, I'm going to-important that-….." _Snape is talking again, I just can't stay awake any longer._

_Now where am I? Outside Hogwarts? But how did I…"_

"Damn you Potter!" _Oh Merlin, Snape is here with me. _"I told you to focus and only, ONLY think about speaking. That it was very important not to fall asleep, that I would be using **Legilimency**, so we could hear you. I heard you when you were screaming before."

"Where are we?"

"We are inside your mind. You're sleeping mind. And I cannot leave until you wake up."_ Snape does not seem very happy, like I could help this. It is not like I wanted him here, or anywhere with me, for that matter. Wait a second…_

"I saw you die. I saw you memories too. You saved me, you saved all of us. But, but I couldn't save you. How are you…"_ More tears, why am I crying?_

_Snape does not seem like he wants to talk. I really would like to know what is going on. _

_After a while he finally says, _"Potter, what do you remember?"

_I did not even have to speak, as I though of the last moment I could remember it was as though they were playing out in front of me. I watched as my memories showed me fighting with Voldemort, "_Did Voldemort die?"

_Snape looks at me as my memories fade away. _"Yes, Potter, you killed him."

"Then what happened?"

"There was an explosion, when the Dark Lord died. It blew up parts of the castle and from what I have heard, it would seem that you were caught in the explosion and were injured quite badly. Neither magical medicine, nor muggle, has been able to rouse you from your coma like stance. They were about to let you go; as I am sure you remember."

"How was it you were able to hear me then if no one else could?"

"Some how you were able to connect with my mind through **Legilimency**, though how this was possible I am still not sure. But for now I need you to concentrate on waking up."

_I was not sure how to do that, but I tried…._

_It worked, once again I cannot move and can smell the aromas of the infirmary. _

**There will be more to come if you kids like this one….. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Locked**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: ** Harry awakes to find that he cannot move or talk, and finds out he has been pronounced brain dead…..

Chapter 2

"Severus, Severus?" _I can hear McGonagall call out to him. It sounds as though he is in the next bed, what happened?_

"I'm fine, the boy just fell asleep, and with our minds still connected, I was trapped till he could wake."_ It almost sounds like Snape cares, there is no sound of hatred or anger towards me. _

_There is a hand touching my face, a very familiar touch, "_Oh, Harry, you're really there. I knew you wouldn't leave us."_ It is Mrs. Weasley._

"The boy seems to be locked within his own body. He is aware of his surroundings but unable to do anything or react in anyway. Potter, once again I am going to try and connect with you, try to think of nothing else but communicating with me."

_I start focusing on talking and this is all that I can think about, until I get the strange sensation that someone is trying to push their way into my head. _

"Why is this happening?" _I can finally ask. I can hear Professor Snape sitting in the chair besides me repeating what I am thinking._

"We are looking for answers,"_ Pomfery sounds sad._

"Oh Harry,"_ Once again I can feel Mrs. Weasley touching my face._ "Ron and Hermione will be happy to hear that you are still here."

"Ron and Hermione, they are alright? Where are they? Did they get hurt? Are they here?"

"One question at a time, please. They are both alright, they are helping Kingsley at the Ministry, and should be back here soon."_ Snape answered all my questions for me._

"I found it! L'emmuré vivant, walled in alive. It is a curse, presumably from the You-Know-Who, hoping to end your life as well."_ I can hear Pomfrey talking._

"Well, how is it undone?"_ Mrs. Weasley is asking her. I, too and ready to find the counter-curse._

"There is no known counter-curse,"_ The hopeful tones that were present in Pomfrey's voice are no longer there._

"The Ministry will be able to help. I am sure they will be able to find a counter-curse."_ McGonagall tries to believe in her words, but even I know there is a very slim chance that anything will come from the Ministry._

_I can feel Snape moving through my thoughts and it is an uncomfortable feeling. _"I can feel where this curse is, I would need to do some research, I may have the ability to remove at least part of it. Harry how are you doing?"

_I just used my first name, he's done that a few times now._ "Fine, for now, I feel tired but I can stay awake."

_Pomfrey, McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley and Snape all walk away and being talking in hushed voices, I do not like the feeling of that. I strain to hear them but I can't. If I could open my eyes, I would try and watch what they are saying. I hate this!_

_There are now two more voices I recognize. They are talking about something, not sure yet. I am so happy Ron and Hermione are here._

"What are they all grouped up about?" _I can tell that Ron is talking about the others who walked away from me._

"Pomfrey thinks it is best if we just let him go. She says that he is not getting any better and will never wake from this. I wish she was wrong, but I just don't see any change in him."

_Boy are they going to be surprised._

"Mom's not going to take this well."

"Sometimes medicine cannot help, and you have to let nature take it course."

"Why would Snape be in on that conversation?"

_It is funny how when you cannot see a person, but can hear them, you begin to picture them as you last saw them. Now I know it has been six months since I last saw everyone but to me it seems no more than a day. Ron and Hermione were there with me during the last battle and no matter how I try I can still see them with battle scars and dirt covered. Mrs. Weasley, as the first time I saw her at the Burrow, before my second year at Hogwarts, looking very much like housewife and mother. McGonagall, the stern wonderful head of house she has always been, and Pomfrey with the a look of distain (as though I intentionally got hurt again). Professor Snape, he is the hardest to see, for so long he was the bad guy, the evil professor, death eater, murderer, but now, now I know the truth and it is hard to see him. When he stood with me outside of Hogwarts, he looked better then he had when I saw him last, then he looked worn and tired, not to mention on the verge of death._

_I wonder if I can picture him, as the boggart had portrayed him, with Neville's grandmother's hat and dress. I wish I could smile, or tell someone. But that would require talking through Snape. I am sure he would not find this memory particularly entertaining._

"Harry, I am going to be going to the Ministry to see if they know anything and Professor McGonagall will be heading to the library. Professor Snape will be staying here with you, so you can let us know if you need anything or if anything is wrong." _Madame Pomfrey was telling me._

"Harry, Harry, you're really in there?"_ Hermione questioned excitedly. I could hear Mrs. Weasley explaining to them as Pomfrey was talking with me._

"Yes, he's - there. Did -were lying -?" _Snape said coldly._

_Not again,_ "Um, Professor, I'm…"

_I'm standing outside Hogwarts again._

"What the HELL is this?"_ And I am assuming that Snape is standing behind me again._

_What I see when I turn around I will never forget. Snape was standing there red faced, wearing Neville's grandmother's clothes. _"How did that happen?"

_I tried no to laugh, but that was by far the funniest thing I had ever seen. I am not sure how it happened, it must be that he appears in my head the way I picture him to be._

"Potter, why am I wearing this?"_ He does seem to be as angry as he does confused._

"Without being able to see when you all were talking I was trying to picture what everyone must look like now…"

"And this is how you pictured me?"_ He is still confused, and I can't help again but to laugh at this situation._

"Well, I was amusing myself. In my third year, Lupin…"

"I remember. But why is this how you picture me."

"Because I did not want to remember you the way I saw you last. Dying."_ That was a very scary moment during the battle._

_He looked at me quietly for a moment, _"Is this how you remember the castle? I forget that it has been 6 months since you were awake."

"Does the castle not look like this anymore?"_ I start to panic. _

"Not exactly. The Great Hall, here," _he was pointing to the wall behind me, _"it has been moved, and in it's place is a memorial for those who died during the battle."

"What all have I missed?"_ I look over at Snape, and he is no longer wearing the dress, but he looks as he did the first time I saw him, when I was eleven._

_Snape told me about Kingsley becoming the new Minister of Magic and the trials for the Death Eaters. That McGonagall was now the Headmistress, and he was still teaching Potions. He talked for a while and I suddenly realized…_

"Professor, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what happens to you while you are stuck here with me?"

"It is like my body falls asleep, too. But last time I was standing next to the bed when you took your little nap, as for now, I made sure to sit down, so I did not fall to the ground in case you fell asleep again. The last time gave me a fair sized bump."

"Would you like me to wake so you don't have to be here?"

_I hoped he did not want this, having someone to talk with was refreshing._

"No, that is fine. You're body needs rest."

"Thank you sir."

"We are going to find a way to help you Potter."_ Something in the way Snape said this made me feel a bit more reassured._

_**Please Review... :D ... Sorry this took so long, way too much time at work!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Locked**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: ** Harry awakes to find that he cannot move or talk, and finds out he has been pronounced brain dead…..

Chapter 3

_I am not sure how much time has gone by, I know there have been a string of people coming through this room and Snape has stayed close so I could talk with them. But I know it has been at least a month, Snape has really been a lot of help for me. I do not know what I would do without him. Well, without him I would not be here. They would not know that I was still here, and would have proclaimed me dead. I owe him my life again. Snape has saved my life more times than I can possibly remember. My whole life I had just assumed the man hated me, but he was protecting me from the things which were out to get me (most of the time it seems as though EVERYTHING was out to get me)._

"Professor, thank you," _ I know my words are not enough to express my gratitude for him, but it is all I have at the moment._

_Snape does not say anything but I know he heard me. He shifts in his chair, I can hear him, but he stays quiet._

_I am really tired of being stuck like this, I really want nothing more than to give up, but I know there has to be an answer out there somewhere. I fear what happens if they do not find an answer. What if I am stuck here forever? _

_This is not how I thought my life would be like if I would live to see the end of the war. I am not saying I deserve better, I just wished, I could live a normal life._

_Ow, oh my goodness, owww, ohh shit! _"Professor, my chest…. It…. Oww shit…. Get…."

_I hear Snape yell for Pomfrey, I am having a hard time breathing, what is going on? I can hear more movement around me, the pain is more than I can stand, this is not good._

"Harry, you stay with us hear, listen to me." _It is Snape and he sounds scared. I can feel something on my chest, it hurts so bad. Ow….._

"Harry, listen to me. Stay with me, I hear you waking and I need you to stay with me this time."_ That voice, I think I know that voice._

"Harry say something to me, let me know you are there."_ Who is that?_

"Professor, is that you?"

_I can feel a hand on my face._

"He's awake." _Snape is talking to someone else, it is very quiet in the room but I can tell there are others around._

"What happened?"_ I question, afraid of what the truth might be._

"Harry, you had a heart attack. I am afraid that this curse is more powerful than we thought."

"But you always thought it was powerful. Are you saying I will never come out of this?"_ This realization hits me, and I wanted to cry._

"Harry, why are you crying?"_ Hermione is also here, how does she know I am crying? I can feel her hand on my cheek and she wiped away a tear. _

"Harry, I want to try something."_ Snape is closer than he was before. I can feel him move through my head. It is an odd feeling of having someone move through your thoughts. Then he does something, I don't know what but my eyes fly open in pain._

"Ow, sir,"_ that is when I realized, my eyes were open. _"What did you do?" _ I am still unable to speak, but now I can look about the room._

"While you were unconscious, I was looking around your head and I found part of the curse, I could not remove it, but thought that I might once you also were awake. I knew it would hurt when I reached that particular place, and if it hurt enough you would throw me out of your head. I was just hoping when you through me out, part of the curse would also be expelled."_ I watch the man talking to me. He looks different. Now he has a big scar on his face and neck where the snake got him. He looks less dead than the last time I saw him, but still he looks thin and tired. Hermione, too looks tired, she has a fair sized scar on her forehead, but it seems to be fading. I wonder about my own scar. Is it still there or did it fade when Voldemort was destroyed, he was, after all, the one who gave that scar to me._

"I thought you said it was more powerful, how was it you were able to remove part of it when you were not able before?"_ I am not sure what is going on._

_These things confuse me and I do not want to be like this anymore, I just want to give up. I do not want to live my life from this bed, unable to move and unable to speak, unless through someone else. This is not a life worth living. _

"Harry, you're body is weakening, and it is very important that I find a way to help you soon. Otherwise there may be no hope. I believe that attack was your body getting tired of being locked up, as it is, I fear another attack would be the end, your body's way of giving up."

"There is no way to fix this is there?"_ Even though I can see their faces now, I still do not hold much hope of ever fully recovering._

"Do not think like that. Were you not listening? You have to remain hopeful or your body will again try and end it all. There is an answer out there. And I will be damned if you give up before I find it."

**Alright kiddies, what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Locked**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: ** Harry awakes to find that he cannot move or talk, and finds out he has been pronounced brain dead…..

Chapter 4

**Snape's point of view**

_I am worried about the boy. He will be making good progress, then there are days where he just wants to give up and not try anymore. I understand that this has to be difficult for him. It has been months and they only physical change we have managed is the release on his eyes. Everyday, all day for nearly two weeks now the boy has not been able to do more than look around. I can understand his frustration, that is no way to live, but we will find a way. It would not be fair to him otherwise. The poor boy saved us all, and now needs saving himself. I owe him that at least._

_I am sitting in a chair reading about curses and different ways to release them when I see his eyes open. He looks at me a glint of some emotion I cannot yet recognize._

"**Legilimens!**"

"You are always here when I wake up."

"Who else is going to watch over you?"

"I'm not a child any longer, I do not need someone to watch over me."_ There is no sign of indignation in his voice. _"I am sure you have other things you have to do with your time, what of your classes?"

"Slughorn is back, he will be substituting for me while I am here."_ The boy is always looking out for the good of others. Does he not realize, I am his only way of communicating with those around him. No one else in the castle has been able to master the use of __**legilimancy**__ and without the ability to read his mind, he has no way of telling any of us if there is something wrong._

"You did not have to do that on my account."

"And what would happen if I was not sitting here when you had your heart attack a few weeks ago? For some reason Pomfrey's monitors are not registering anything in your system."_ The boy is quiet for a moment. I wonder if he might be up to letting me dig a little farther in his subconscious. _

"Yes, I am up for it."

_I had not yet asked anything, what is the boy talking about? _"What?"

"Our thoughts are connected, I heard you thinking. And I am no longer a boy," _Had he been able I am sure he would have a smirk on his face._

"Professor Snape,"_ I hear my name called from the other end of the hopital wing and look up to see Draco walking towards me. I look over at Potter and he has his eyes shut, McGonagall believes it is best if fewer people know about Potter's current state._

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I came because you have not been showing up for classes, and no one will tell me where you have been." _Draco was unable to pass as many of the other students had done last year following the final battle and he was taking his final year of Hogwarts over again. _

"I am sorry, but I am needed here. If there is anything you need you should talk to Slughorn, he is acting head of house and potion's professor, until I am able to return."

"It doesn't look like you are doing much here. What is so important."

"He is so annoying, why does Draco think that the world revolves around him?"_ Potter questioned me, probably without realizing._

"Probably because for so long it had." _I answered him out loud not meaning to do so._

"Probably because for so long what had, what are you talking about?"_ Draco looked confused._

"You know he can't hear me right? Sorry Professor, but he think you are a little crazy now."_ I could feel myself smiling, was Potter actually doing this? Was he trying to get to me or Draco?_

"Professor Snape, I just came down to ask you…"

"He really doesn't have a clue about anything does he? He comes to get help because he could not pass his end of the year exams, I wonder how stupid he feels about that. Is he messing with the first years? He always messed with the first years." _Harry started rambling. _"If I was not stuck here, I would have to hex him, first years don't deserve that kind of treatment, I mean…"

"Would you just shut up already?"_ I don't know what got into Potter but he was making me crazy, it is so hard to listen to two conversations at the same time, especially if one is happening within your head._

"Excuse me, sir? What have I done."

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe it is time for you to return for classes now, if you do not mind. I have things to work on here."

"But sir…"

"Now,"_ I wait till Malfoy has walked out of the infirmary before turning on Potter. _"What was that Mr. Potter?"

"I was just thinking, sorry. There are only so many things I can do from my position. I guess I just let my thoughts get away from me."

_Note to self remove mental connection next time I am trying to have a proper conversation._

**Sorry this took so long, I have been out of town…. Soo, what did you think? Let me know… :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Locked**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: ** Harry awakes to find that he cannot move or talk, and finds out he has been pronounced brain dead…..

Chapter 5

**Harry's POV**

_I really don't think he like me interrupting his conversation. _

"Are you ready?" _he questioned me, he sounds a little frustrated._

"I am a little frustrated. You need to learn not to project every little thought."

"I'll try. Now what were you going to do?"

"Brace yourself," _He warned me._

"How exactly? I can't move." _I joke._

"Do not try my patients boy!" _Again with the frustration._

"Sorry sir."

"Alright," _I can feel him once again moving through my thoughts. It is one of the weirdest feelings._

"Mr. Potter, Please try to focus on the last battle. I believe that if you guide me through your conscious thoughts, I will be able to get to where I need to release it."

_I focused on Voldemort and the bale at least as much as I could remember from the battle._

"This may hurt," _There is a sharp pain and I watch as the scene in front of me becomes clearer and colors become brighter and I see more, more that I had forgotten._

"Professor, I don't know what you did but my memories are so much clearer."

"And movement?"

"I don't think so…"_ I tried to move everything, _"I don't feel anything moving."

_Snape is looking at me._

"Harry, your feet are moving, can you not feel that?"

_I tried to look at my feet, I couldn't feel my legs moving. I wish I could move my feet._

"We'll get there, Potter, do not worry."

"I forget that you hear everything I am thinking. Why am I no longer hearing you?"

"I know how to control my thoughts; a lesson you failed to learn-on many occasions, if I remember correctly."_ Snape is smiling at me. I"ve never seen him smile, its kind of nice._

"Yeah, I'll never learn,"_ I state when I see him blushing softly at my last thought._

"Professor, I'm getting tired. I am falling asleep."

_I can feel my eyelids getting heavy as I slowly fall asleep._

_No longer am I standing outside of the castle, now I'm standing outside of Platform 9 ¾, the Hogwarts Express is sitting on the tracks, yet there is not the standard commotion of witches and wizards moving about._

"Why are we at the Platform?"_ Snape is here?_

**Sorry it is short, and it took forever to get up here…. In the process of moving and I don't have internet, so… it might take a while, but I am trying to get it up fast :/ Please R&R! Thanks! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Locked**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: ** Harry awakes to find that he cannot move or talk, and finds out he has been pronounced brain dead…..

Chapter 6

**Harry's POV**

"Professor?" _I gave him enough warning, why is he stuck here with me?_

"I know you did, I just thought it might be easier to maneuver through your subconscious while you were sleeping."

Can you do that from here?" _I still do not understand how this curse works._

"I guess we will just find out."

_Snape begins looking around the station_, "Why are we at Kings Cross Station?"

_Like I understand any of this, _"I don't know." _Do __**you **__get to choose what happens in your dream?_

"Harry, please get control of your thoughts. You broadcast everything extremely loud from in here."

"Oops, sorry about that." _I could feel my face redden._

"Harry,"_ he keeps using my first name, _"look at this."

_Snape was pointing at a vine that was growing on the side of the train station._

"I don't remember ever seeing that when I've gone to the Platform in life." _I lean down to look at the vines which were black with thorns and brown, dead flowers._

"Those were never there. I believe this curse has attached itself upon your memories." _Snape carefully reached down and pulled the plant and suddenly the clouds that were filling train station lifted and everything seemed so clear._

"Things look better, I wonder if physically you are any better." _Snape seemed more hopeful than I felt. _"Can you wake yourself up?"

"I can try." _I concentrated on waking up, as I had before._

_I tried, but nothing changed. _"Sorry Professor, I can't do it."

_I really wanted everything to return to the way it had been, back before I was stuck._

"Harry, I know it can be frustrating." _Why does Snape keep using my first name? _"Can you try one more time?"

_I gave it another shot…_

_Soon we were back in the infirmary, a place I can honestly say I hate now that it has the only thing I have seen, (smelled) for the past… I don't even know how long everything seems to blend together._

_As I opened my eyes and looked around Madame Pomfrey walked over to check on me. Professor Snape was laying again in the next bed, he had his eyes open but was not saying anything._

"I am really tired of this stupid place." _I said._

_Both Madame Pomfrey and Snape looked at me shocked. _

"Well, I am very sorry you feel that way, Mr. Potter." _Madame Pomfrey stared. _"But I am glad you have rediscovered your voice."

"I am speaking, speaking out loud? You can hear me?" _I could not help but smile, there was hope yet._


End file.
